


Affogato

by aidazolomon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky is 22, Gay Bucky Barnes, Steve Is 21
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidazolomon/pseuds/aidazolomon
Summary: Just another one of those stucky coffee house AU's.





	Affogato

*Bucky’s POV*

 

Bucky sighed as he headed to the back and slipped off his apron. He was the owner of Buck’s Coffee Cafe of Cashiers and it was more tiring than he thought. 

 

“Hey you, whatchu doin’ back here?” his best friend Sam Wilson asks in a teasing tone. 

 

“It’s my break you ding-dong. Nat’s taking over.” Bucky replied over his shoulder.

 

“Whatever you say man.” Sam pat the brunet on the back and moon-walked away.  _ Idiot. _ He tilted his head back and stared at the vintage lights.  _ Damn, Natasha did a nice-ass job with the decorating. _ He closed his eyes and thought of the day he bought the shop.  _ We had just returned from Russia and Nat was going frickin’ crazy. She was thinking of professional names and I was just like, Buck’s Coffee Cafe of Cashiers. _ He smiled at the thought until a very annoying voice came in and said, “Yo, baby boy. Stop daydreaming and get your ass back to work.” 

“SAM! Get back to your customer!” Natasha scolded. 

 

“Yes, ma’am!” 

 

“Jeez Nat, I think you should be the owner.” Bucky said sarcastically as he was putting his apron back on. Natasha scowled at the comment. “Alrighty Sam, you can go take your break now.” the redhead said and pointed to the back. 

 

“SURE THING!” he replied with an obnoxious British-accent as he skipped away like a toddler. Bucky shook his head and recognized the customer in front of him. 

“Ayyy!! Parker, the usual?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Coming right up.” Peter Parker came in every single day since Bucky opened the shop and always ordered the same thing. An iced caffe americano and a cake pop. 

 

“It’ll be 4.90 please.” The college student rumaged through his pockets and found a five. 

 

“Keep the change.” He said with a smile and trudged off with his food. 

 

“I can take the next customer!” the man who walked up to the register was absolutely STUNNING. The man had broad shoulders and had defined muscles but he had a soft face. With blonde hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They were a mix of baby blue and aqua blue and together.  _ Damn it. He’s probably straight though. With that face, he could get ANY girl.  _

 

“What can I get for you?” Bucky got himself to ask and gave him a genuine smile. 

 

“Umm, can I get an iced caramel macchiato?” 

 

“Sure! Can I get a name for it?”  _ Shit, his voice is even hot. Damn it.  _

 

“Yeah, Steve.”

 

“M’kay. That’ll be $4.65 please.” Steve pulled out his credit card and inserted it into the chip reader. *DING DING DING* 

 

“Have a nice day.”  _ UGGGG I can NOT fall for this guy. I’ve already had enough experiences with straight guys breaking my heart.  _

 

*Steve’s POV*

 

Training at The Red Room with Natasha was already enough. But, morning runs with Meri, was always a disaster. Steve had just gone on a morning run with Meri and was already exhausted. On their runs, the golden retriever always either runs off to play with some trash on the ground, OR runs around Steve in circles until he collapses. *DING* ~Text from Natasha~

 

**Nat-lo:** Hey, you wanna grab lunch at the new restaurant later?

 

**Stebe:** Sure, I’ll meet you there at 1.

 

**Nat-lo:** K.

 

Before Steve would go meet up with Natasha, he decided to check out the new coffee house. Buck’s Coffee Cafe of Cashiers. After all, it was only a 5 minute walk from his house. The blonde dropped his dog off at his house and walked to the shop.  _ Wow, they’re pretty busy.  _ He looked around observing the place when a cashier caught his eye.  _ Shit.  _ The guy had his dark brown hair tied up in a man-bun, and he had subtle toned muscles and had gorgeous green eyes. Steve got up to the front in no time and got to get a closer, better look at the brunet including his name tag.  _ Bucky.  _ Since Steve was closer, he got a better look at his eyes. They weren’t green, instead, they were a beautiful shade of blue-grey. 

 

“What can I get for you?” Bucky asked and smiled.  _ Holy fuck. That. Smile. _

 

“Umm, can I get an iced caramel macchiato?”

 

“Sure! Can I get a name for it?”

 

“Yeah, Steve.”

 

“Mkay. That’ll be $4.65 please,” Bucky said as Steve quickly pulled out his credit card and inserted it into the machine, “have a nice day.”  _ UGH, I’m SO awkward.  _

**Author's Note:**

> One of my best friends is SO disappointed in me right now. (Cuz she's a stony shipper.) ANYWAY, enjoy my fanfic. It's my first ever stucky and I'm probably gonna drop it and upload in a bajillion years. Yeah.


End file.
